An arrangement for connecting a tubular element to a body extending into the tubular element may include a tensioning or clamping ring, which embraces, by its inner surface, the outer wall of the tubular element, extends axially over one region of the tubular element, and applies (radially inwardly acting) clamping forces to the tubular element such that the tubular element acts by its inner wall on the body situated in the tubular element, clamping the same.
An arrangement of this kind may be used, in particular, to clamp a hollow shaft of a rotary encoder to the drive shaft of a machine, whose angle of rotation is to be determined by the rotary encoder; see, for example, the prospectus “Hohlwellen Inkrementalgeber” (Hollow-Shaft Incremental Encoder) of Max Stegmann GmbH from 1996.